


The Tale of Kexil Cyvin

by tillifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, I just want all my stuff to be in one place, idk - Freeform, just warning you now this is about my DND character, whether or not I add on chapters to this or make it a collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillifer/pseuds/tillifer
Summary: The story of Kexil Cyvin, who was born from death.





	The Tale of Kexil Cyvin

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags, this is just about my DND character. It'll probably be some more little stories and some headcannons, but this is really just for fun and for me to keep everything about her together and so I don't have any continuity errors.

          Kexil was not always her name. It was once Thurkear Quoacel, but she is gone, repressed, some would even call her dead. She came from a long line of warriors and fighters, and was raised to be the perfect soldier, strong and unquestioning. On account of fear from society and a need for privacy, the Quoacel family secluded themselves. They had taken up business in murder, assassinations, and the like. There was always this stereotype that killing was all a dragonborne was good for, and the Quoacel family decided long ago to meet that expectation. They took up every single case that came their way for generations, and soon, both their wealth and reputation grew. They became very popular among the underground network, specifically for their larger missions, what with being able to move a group of dragonborne assassins around so effortlessly and all. Thurkear was conflicted with her family’s practice. While she believed that yes, certain people should be killed for certain things they had done, but many of the victims were often killed out of fear for their ideas and what they might cause. Despite her upbring, Thurkear experienced moral struggles and questioned her clan. She decided to continue along with the missions, internalizing these feelings knowing full well that she would be killed for expressing them. It was what her family did and all she knew. She knew she would have to change but how or when eluded her. 

          As she aged, she rapidly rose in rank, pleasing her parents immensely. As she increased her power, she also increased her knowledge. She learned more about the prejudice against her people as well as other races. She learned about their lives and practices and how greatly they differed from her own. She found herself venturing farther and farther into the area her family had escaped many years ago, viewing from the shadows. It was during one of her ventures that she started to fall in love with a powerful princess, Princess Akkythra. It didn’t help that Thurkear herself had become quite powerful, leading many of the larger missions and outstandingly completing some solo missions. The two had to meet in secret, due to the fact that if they were found out, Thurkear would surely be killed, and the princess humiliated and exiled. They would always meet at the market, 2 feet to the left of the blueberry stand, where they would pass each other notes or follow one another to somewhere secluded. Whether a cave, a balcony, or high in a tree, they didn’t care, so long as they had each other. The princess had even gotten them matching trinkets, a heart locket for herself and a key for Thurkear, as if to say, you hold the key to my heart, and I shall love no one else. Though this was one of the few gifts Thurkear ever received, she cherished the key and always kept it with her. She had even sewed in a secret pocket to keep the key hidden, just like their love. 

          One day, Thurkear was leading a mission, one of the larger ones her clan had had in awhile. The information she had received was limited, which seemed a bit strange to Thurkear but was disregarded as she decided that the less she knew the better. When examining the paper her father spoke, informing her that they were trying something new. He told her she would have to bleed on the paper to reveal the information, and then only she could see it. It was a measure to make sure that the information was protected. He handed her a knife and told her to proceed. She pricked her finger and let the blood drip onto the paper, the blood rolling and pooling in certain places, after a few more drops Thurkear could see the information and her heart stopped, it was her princess. Her father asked if there was a problem and all she could do was shake her head. He wrapped her finger and then dismissed her, leaving her alone with how she was going to manage to kill someone she was in love with. 

          When she arrived at the palace, her mind was buzzing. She was thinking of ways that she could save the princess and her family from their impending doom. In hindsight, declining the case would’ve given her a much better outcome. She was too distracted to focus, and managed to alert the royal guards. It was a bloodbath, she didn’t know about the family, but as for the guards and her team? They were dead. Killed by her negligence. It could’ve been avoided but she made a terrible mistake. She acted in selfishness, trying to find the princess to warn her, but was careless in her haste and nearly got herself killed. That was the night that Thurkear Quoacel died, and Kexil Cyvin emerged. She ran away as far as she could leaving the scene, unable to deal with her consequences, unable to deal with the possibility that her princess might be dead, possibly at her hands. 

          She started a new life as Kexil. The weight of all that death on her shoulders and a key in her pocket to remind her of it. She was not ready to face the truth, and still isn’t. She traveled from town to town, doing right by them despite any prejudice. She defended the weak and took out the evil. She laid down her life to protect each town, hoping that in doing so she could finally be free of the curse placed upon her. She came close to dying a few times as well, though after each encounter, it still was not enough. She knew she would not be free until she met her own end. She could not bring it upon herself, she reasoned, it had to be brought upon her, unsuspecting like her team. Until then, she would fight for what she believed to be good, trying her hardest to never infringe on anyone’s personal beliefs. She moved quite often, never staying too long in one place, never long enough to build any lasting relationships, to never make the same mistakes again, but the one thing that always remained constant was the reminder. The reminder of all the death she had caused and all the death she would right, all brought about by the quiet clinking of a small key.  


End file.
